


not born of stone

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1: Smoke or Stone, Dwalin is a fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nwalin Week 2018, drabblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori is not born of stone but his but he's not weak.





	not born of stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1. smoke and stone for nwalin week 2018. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in months so all you're getting is silly fluffs.

Nori is not of stone, born from stone, but of loose earth and wandering years and a heart which sought comfort out of braid because the world they had known had gone up in smoke.

Nori is not born of stone but he’s strong despite it, maybe precisely because of it.

He’s smoke in the shadows, all quick, careless hands which care little for ownership, but are swift to covet that which Nori has claimed as his.

When Nori belongs, he belongs fiercely, when he belongs, he is all stone with deep roots and unshakable foundations, a wild fire in his eyes.

‘Gonna climb you like a mountain…’ Nori often says, clever coveting hands unfastening all the buckles of Dwalin’s clothes, eyes and mouth hungry for Dwalin’s nakedness, heart and head for his passion.

And Dwalin has to kiss him then, gather him in his arms and cherish him with wild abandon, give him what he deserves, give him a world which won’t burn, finger the pretty stones in Nori’s pretty braids, declaring his belonging.


End file.
